


借钱

by RRRiver



Category: JOJO的奇妙历险
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRiver/pseuds/RRRiver
Summary: 一辆高速车OOC属于我





	借钱

“你知道人生中最重要的是什么吗，加丘。是钱——钱！钱！”

加丘看着梅洛尼在自己的眼前晃来晃去，根本不想理他。

“你能不能先把衣服穿上。”

梅洛尼只当他在放屁，他凑到加丘的面前，金色的头发扫到加丘的脸上，让他狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

“钱才是最重要的加丘，你懂我的意思吗。”

“我懂个屁，你他妈赶紧把衣服穿上。”

梅洛尼遗憾地叹了口气，戴上了眼罩，开始闭目养神。

“眼罩不是衣服，梅洛尼。”加丘感到自己的怒火在直线攀升，“还有你能不能从我身上下来。”

“你应该学会控制自己的脾气，加丘。看来你之前参与的调节情绪小组还是失败了。”梅洛尼说着，掏出了自己的电脑，劈里啪啦地开始继续他可疑的研究。

“梅洛尼。”

没有人理他。

“梅洛尼——！我他妈让你从我身上滚下来！还有你把你的衣服穿上！”

键盘传来清脆的敲击声，而敲击键盘的手指形状很好，修长又性感，只是这双手的主人正沉醉于自己的科学研究，对他的愤怒置若罔闻。

“操你，梅洛尼。”

“注意文明——文明，加丘。我们虽然是黑手党，但也要有素质。”梅洛尼说着伸出指尖点了点自己的嘴唇，“你还记得我刚刚说什么吗，你满足我，我就满足你。”

他妈的梅洛尼。

加丘一把捏住梅洛尼削尖的下巴，把他笑眯眯的脸粗暴地扯到自己面前，“……上个月你说要进行什么狗屁基因再生研究把我整整一个月的工资都折腾进去了，基因呢？再生呢？我连条  
狗都没看见！我他妈再借给你钱我就是你儿子！”

“儿子。”梅洛尼微笑地看着他，“爸爸的科学研究需要你的赞助。”

“放你妈的狗屁！”加丘用力丢开梅洛尼想要从沙发上站起来，但是软塌塌的沙发根本不给他施展力度的机会，梅洛尼借着巧劲，赤裸的双腿缠上加丘的腰部，双手攀上他的脖颈，将加  
丘甩回沙发，手里还端着他的笔记本电脑。

“别跑啊儿子。”

梅洛尼虽然是个热衷于科学研究的宅男，但是他的肌肉也是货真价实的。说实话，组里打起架来，梅洛尼很少吃亏。尤其他最近学习了柔道之后，变得更加难缠了。

“你就不能听听我这次的研究吗？我们连这点情谊都没有吗？”

“研究？我管你个屁研究——白色相簿——”

“冷静——冷静——加丘，白色相簿会把我们冻在一起的，你不会想让我冻在你身上拿不下来吧——难道你想把我做成冰雕绑在身上？没想到你这么爱我，这是你独特的表达爱意的方式  
吗？我很感动加丘，但是我希望是更温柔的方式……”

加丘感觉自己的卷发都要气直了，他喘着粗气，像一头愤怒的公牛，一脚踹翻了面前的茶几，但是身上缠着的梅洛尼纹丝不动。

“……多少钱。”加丘的声音像是从喉咙里挤压再挤压，然后揉碎了从牙齿缝里挤出来。

“就一点点。”

“上次你也说是一点点，结果从我这里套了三百万。”

“这次真的是一点点。” 

梅洛尼面不改色，“二百九十万。”

“我操你——”

加丘又要发作，梅洛尼连忙堵上他召唤白色相簿的嘴——用自己的嘴。

加丘的体温总是要比别人低一些，可能是替身能力的影响，以至于每次梅洛尼和他接吻，总感觉自己在舌吻一具尸体——口腔冷得像个冰箱，而且还是丧尸，只会咬人的那种。梅洛  
尼绕着他的舌，在加丘的口腔里舔弄，总感觉自己在吃一根冰棍。

哦不，另一个地方才是真正的冰棍。

想到这，梅洛尼差点笑出声。

加丘很快察觉了梅洛尼的走神，因为梅洛尼那不知道装点什么科学知识而与众不同的大脑总是能想一些乱七八糟的东西。他干脆直接伸手用力掐住了梅洛尼的屁股，“操你妈，你又在想什么！”

“没有，没有——我可不敢。”梅洛尼笑嘻嘻，讨好地亲了他一口，“我不会让你白给我钱的。”

“所以呢？”加丘直接把手指插入了他的臀缝，“用这里补偿？”

“你可真没有风度，”梅洛尼反手按住了加丘还在往他屁股里钻的手指，“你没听过心急吃不了热豆腐吗？能不能有点追求。”

加丘根本不听他逼逼，一个劲地用手指和梅洛尼的屁股较劲。

说实话，梅洛尼全身上下只有屁股最和他口味。

梅洛尼发现自己一只手难以制止加丘粗暴的行为，干脆将电脑丢到一边，顺其自然。

“你真的借我钱？”

“看你的表现。”

加丘的中指第一个指节几乎已经埋进了梅洛尼的甬道里，因为没有润滑，所以里面有些干涩。但那里面的温度确实让他刚刚的怒火平息了一些，紧接着又掀起了另一种不同的欲火。

梅洛尼有些不舒服地扭动腰部，加丘借钱的承诺确实让他心满意足。

“你还记得我说的吗——你满足我，我满足你。”

加丘敷衍地点着头，“你赶紧转过来就是满足我。”

他妈的色鬼。

梅洛尼翻了个白眼，直接撑住加丘的肩膀，空翻到地上，头也不回朝着房间走去，紧实的臀部上还留着上次加丘送给他的牙印，活像一个拔吊无情的渣男做派，他朝加丘做了个飞吻，

“我是说满足你让我穿衣服的要求，宝贝。”

说完梅洛尼伸出舌头舔了舔自己的指尖，“记得转账给我。”

加丘感到自己的指尖瞬间失去的柔软的触感，眼睁睁地看着梅洛尼飘飘然走进房间，“咔哒”一声反锁了房门。他感到自己额角的青筋在不断地抽动，血压迅速的上升，暴躁彻底燃尽了他的理智。

“你去哪！你他妈给我回来！梅洛尼！梅洛尼！”

卧室的门像是被一头愤怒的犀牛被用力冲撞着，发出“哐哐”的巨响。

“梅洛尼！！”

生气的加丘可怕，欲求不满的加丘更是魔鬼。

梅洛尼慢条斯理地挖着耳朵，扯着脖子喊，“别撞了加丘，这门我改装过，没用的！”

“梅——洛——尼！我给你一分钟，你最好给我出来，要不然老子干爆你的屁股！”

梅洛尼对他的威胁视而不见。

“没戏加丘！我今天屁股疼！痔疮犯了！你别想了！”

门外安静了一瞬，“哐当”的巨响接连响起，紧接着像是什么东西碎了一地，到处都是鸡飞狗跳的动静。

“加丘！你能不能管管自己的脾气！你他妈和梅洛尼吵架能不能别把我的镜子砸了！”

“我操！加丘！索尔杰拉的相框碎了！”

“加丘！我跟你说过多少次！你控制不住你脾气我们都理解，但我希望你不要再欺负贝西！我他妈一定要和里苏特商量给你找个心理医生……”

梅洛尼低声地窃笑着，他最喜欢看这种加丘发火别人遭殃的场景——毕竟总不能他一个人吃加丘的枪药。

他缓慢地穿着衣服，低头看了一眼自己的大腿内侧。

“啧，下手真狠。”

梅洛尼不算白，他的皮肤是小麦色。大腿肌肉的轮廓清晰，内侧到处都是咬痕和掐痕，很多淤血甚至有些地方已经青紫，又诱惑又惨不忍睹，而这些全部都是加丘送给他的纪念品。

梅洛尼轻轻碰了伤口一下，“嘶——真他妈疼。”

妈的，加丘。

每次上床就像打仗一样，也不知道自己到底是他的情人还是他的仇人。

梅洛尼将肩带别好，发现自己背后的拉链没有拉，他努力向后够了一下，发现有些费劲，很快就放弃了这个举动，干脆就敞着拉链，露出赤裸的后背。

他准备出面平息加丘的暴脾气的时候，瞥到了之前被甩在角落里内裤，他舔了舔自己干涩的下唇。

干脆让加丘的暴风雨来得更猛烈一些吧。

梅洛尼推开门，门外宛如台风过境，满地鸡毛。家具被破坏得几乎没有完好的，地上都是玻璃渣，还有一只不知道是谁的毛绒团子滚到了他脚边，好像是个萝卜。梅洛尼用脚趾搓弄了  
一下。

毛茸茸的，还挺舒服的。

该不会是谁的情趣用具吧。

加丘发泄完情绪，从地上捡起红色的眼镜框，重新戴在脸上，斯文得像一个大学教授，仿佛刚刚暴走的根本不是他。

他一脚将刚刚踢翻的沙发踢正，坐在上面，暴躁地抓了抓自己的卷毛。

“喂。”

紧接着，加丘看见一双修长又健壮的双腿站在他面前，他抬起头。

那是一条黑色的裙子，短得不可思议，情色用途显而易见。而梅洛尼只是简单地将它套上，左侧的肩带垂落在身侧一摇一摆。背后的拉链索性敞开着，腰线清晰可见，肌肉的轮廓和裙  
子柔美的线条形成鲜明的对比。

梅洛尼一点也不纤细，相反，他的身形很硬朗，流畅的肌肉线条散发着荷尔蒙的气息。但是当他穿上女装的时候一切都变了。

他根本不中性，他是彻头彻尾的色情。

“你不是最讨厌被人当作女人？”

梅洛尼好笑地看着他，伸手撩起自己的裙摆，“我哪里像女人。”

确实，完全不像。

他根本就没有穿内裤，阴茎看起来已经有些勃起的样子，它的形状很好，健康又饱满，有些蠢蠢欲动。

加丘没什么表情，他直接把手伸进了裙底，贴在他的大腿内侧，缓缓向上抚摸。梅洛尼被他的手指冰得腿软了一下，很快又重新站稳。

“操……你的手太凉了……”

“闭嘴，梅洛尼。”

加丘重新站起来，他比梅洛尼矮了一点，不过没有太多。他伸出舌头舔着梅洛尼的耳廓和耳垂，留下粘稠又湿润的感觉。而手已经贴在了梅洛尼的阴茎上，在囊袋和会阴之间来回缓慢  
的抚摸。

梅洛尼颤了一下，气息开始有些浮动，“你就不能用点力吗？”  
加丘扯了一下嘴角，用力捏住他的阴囊边缘，另一只手也滑到梅洛尼的臀部，隔着薄薄的布料，用力抽打了他的臀尖。

梅洛尼哼了一声，呻吟像是从喉咙里溢出来，

“……再来。”

他完全勃起了，阴茎隔着裙子在加丘的身上摩擦，但是不够，还是不够。他直接抬起一条腿勾住了加丘的腰部，给他更多的空间活动。

“你就是欠操！”

加丘又用力抽打他的臀部，清脆的响声接连响起，在满是痕迹的皮肤上又重新留下几道红色的印记。他完全没有收敛自己的力度，但是梅洛尼颤得更厉害了。他感到瞬间的疼痛在臀  
部蔓延，然后变成了一种难以言喻的酸麻，顺着尾椎骨痒得令人难耐。

梅洛尼感到自己的大腿处顶着一个炙热的硬物，他倾下身，嘴唇挑衅地贴在加丘有些凉意的脸颊上，金色的碎发粘连在他水光潋滟的下唇上。他的手指拂过加丘的脸庞，将他脸上妆  
模作样的红色眼镜丢到一边。

 

“你勃起了加丘，打我的屁股就这么让你兴奋吗。”

“过来梅洛尼，我要享受一下价值二百九十万的服务。”

“好的，儿子。”

梅洛尼伸出舌舔了一下自己的唇角，他的脸上已经爬上了淫糜的红色，眼神看起来像是藏着缠绵的情色，它们不断的翻滚，看得加丘食欲大动。

梅洛尼屈膝跪在加丘双腿中央，他像是故意扭动胯骨，翘起自己的屁股，短小的裙子下一览无余，蜿蜒的臀部就在加丘的眼下忽隐忽现，还带着上面红色的印记。

梅洛尼咬开了加丘的拉链，他黑色的内裤已经有些氤氲。他没有立刻伸手脱下他的内裤，反而将自己的唇贴在了黑色的布料上。猩红的舌沿着龟头的形状舔弄。

“真的不想听爸爸的研究计划吗？”

从加丘的角度看这个风景，这一切真是太迷人了——如果梅洛尼能闭嘴的话。

加丘弯下腰，伸手掐住那个在他面前摇头摆尾的臀尖，用力向前一托，梅洛尼整张脸猝不及防地埋在他的胯下。

“好好舔，别他妈废话。”

麝香的味道充盈着梅洛尼的鼻间，他有一瞬间几乎失去意识，炙热的阴茎隔着布料都可以感受到温度，这可能是加丘身上最温暖的地方了，梅洛尼心不在焉地想。他伸出手扒开内裤的  
边缘，红色的阴茎贴在他的脸颊上，他侧过头，抚慰着囊袋，沿着表面凸起的青筋来回亲吻。

还是感觉在吃一根冰棒。

加丘抬起脚，用脚尖不断顶弄着梅洛尼胯下的位置。他也不清楚那到底是什么部位，可能是阴茎吧，他想。他只觉得有趣，灼热的温度在他的脚背上摩擦，他找到凹陷的缝隙，用力顶  
了进去。

“啊——操——你要拿脚操我屁股吗！”

加丘突然感觉自己心情变好了，不停地骚扰那个凹缝。

“专心，梅洛尼。”

梅洛尼明显没时间胡思乱想，他呼吸的节奏都变得乱七八糟。手指颤抖地上下撸动着加丘的阴茎，指尖沾满了粘稠的液体，水光覆盖在上面，潋滟又色情。

“操……加丘……”

梅洛尼低下头重新含住他的阴茎，而仅仅一个龟头几乎塞满了他的口腔，他不得不腾出另一只手抚慰根部的阴囊，舌尖不断地钻弄着小孔。柱体的青筋跃动得更加愉快，像是又迅速膨  
胀起来。他试着含得更深，但是太难了，它太粗壮了。梅洛尼不得不抬起头，唾液粘连在紫红色的阴茎上，看起来淫靡万分。

“差不多了吧，你他妈的太大了。”

梅洛尼站起来，充满挑逗地撸了一把加丘的阴茎。他单膝跪在沙发上，将自己的胯部顶起，裙摆就在加丘的眼前摇摆。

“该我了，加丘。”

加丘看了他一眼，最后专注在眼前的裙摆上。他伸出手向后扯着裙子，紧绷的布料包裹出梅洛尼阴茎和臀部的形状，欲盖弥彰的线条看起来更加性感。他用掌心摩擦着梅洛尼的阴茎，

它坚挺着，头部的渗出液让布料看起来更薄，散发着热量。

梅洛尼的腰兴奋地战栗起来，他转了个身，浑圆的臀部正对着加丘。

“你不想进来吗？”

加丘罕见的顺从了他的话，他掀开裙摆，直接将头埋了进去。光线瞬间减弱，垂落的裙摆像是隔绝了空间，同时又营造了一个更加私密的空间。而在这个狭小的、又昏暗的范围里，充  
斥着他有些急促的呼吸，这更加令人兴奋。

加丘的面前就是梅洛尼的臀部，它圆润又饱满，还在微微地颤抖。他双手的手掌托着梅洛尼的臀丘，肌肉的形状完美的贴合他掌心弯曲的弧线。他慢慢的揉搓，将它们掰开，再挤压在  
一起。梅洛尼柔软的臀肉充盈在他的手掌里，而他的指尖完全陷进了缝隙中，细软的褶皱让他爱不释手，他不断地往里探寻，找到那个正在颤抖的深红色的洞口。洞口已经有些潮湿  
了，肉色诱惑着看到它的人。加丘用指腹贴在边缘摩擦，将穴口扯开再并拢，像是在玩什么游戏。

红色的入口随着他双手的动作不断地变化形状，加丘忍不住又在穴口的周围咬出痕迹，然后又用舌头挑逗地舔弄着伤痕。那里的皮肤很敏感，痛感和快感交织，他感到手底下的梅洛尼  
在剧烈地颤抖。

“别他妈玩了加丘！快……快点！”

加丘直接用舌尖细碎地舔上入口，他粗暴地在洞口打转，舔弄周围一个凸起的细小褶皱，然后又模仿性交的方式不断抽插着甬道，内部的息肉很快就纠缠上来，贪婪地缠绕着他的舌  
头，他伸出手用力抽打了一下梅洛尼的左臀。  
“太紧了！”

梅洛尼腰部抽搐了一下，加丘舔得他兴奋不已，前端的阴茎渗出很多的透明又粘稠的液体，他终于忍不住，将手伸入裙底，开始有些粗暴地抚慰自己的阴茎，叹息般地发出一声呻吟。

“操啊……再深……”

加丘用力向两边掰开他的臀，将脸埋在狭窄的缝隙中。他高挺的鼻梁因为他的动作磨蹭着稚嫩的阴部。穴口被扒开，肉洞的面积变得更大了。他仔细观察着，红色的内部清晰可见，他  
用食指揉搓着梅洛尼的肉洞，濡湿又淫荡地缠绕着他的手指。

梅洛尼开始低声呻吟，腰部明显的震颤着。

“你自己来。”加丘抽出他的手指，用力捏了一下梅洛尼的乳头。他的乳头迅速充血，在胸膛上淫荡地挺立着。

梅洛尼将食指和中指伸进嘴里，他对着加丘吮吸着自己的手指，将它们插进去又拔出来，指节分明的手指上沾满他的唾液，红色的舌在他的指间穿梭，好像在品尝珍馐。然后他张开  
腿，在胯下的褶皱里寻找洞口。

加丘看着他在自己的面前放浪，虽然不是第一次，他还是感觉自己下面似乎绷得更紧了，迫切地想要插进梅洛尼淫荡的屁眼里，然后粗暴地干翻他，让他再也没有力气挑衅。

他扯住梅洛尼的手指，帮他插进他的肉洞里。梅洛尼白皙的手指不停在肉洞里抽插，他越动越快，前面的阴茎随着他腰部的摆动而颤动，像是可耻失禁了，龟头溢出更多的液体顺着柱  
体蜿蜒流下，留下透明的水痕。

“你尿出来了，梅洛尼。”

梅洛尼嘴唇轻启，呻吟的声音越来越高亢，“他妈……嗯……没文化的，这是……啊……前列腺液……太快了！加丘！”

白色和红色交错，香艳得像是在加丘的心头火上浇了一把热油。他掐住梅洛尼的阴茎的根部，梅洛尼发出一声遗憾的惊呼，“别！你有本事把我干到失禁！”  
“你他妈是故意的？你很高兴是不是？” 加丘的声音有些沙哑，他从洞口里拽出了梅洛尼的手指，将自己的手指猛地塞了进去。弯折着甬道内的手指，灼热又温暖的感觉包裹着指尖，他  
开始剧烈地抽插起来。

突如其来的插入让梅洛尼瑟缩了一下，很快他就又兴奋起来。加丘的手指有些凉，这种感觉就像屁股里面塞进了冰块。但是这种冰凉很快因为他的体温而融化了，甚至变得炎热起来。

加丘抽动手指的速度越来越快，然后他又添加了一根手指。他感到自己额首已经有了细密的汗珠，让他的卷发湿漉漉的贴在脑门上。他很少出汗，他也讨厌出汗，但他喜欢这种热烈的  
性爱。

梅洛尼的体温早就开始飙升，他能感觉到加丘的手指在他的体内蠕动并且抽插。而加丘这个混蛋还在兴致勃勃地玩弄着他的屁股，拿指腹来回摩擦他的内壁，抠弄着隐藏在息肉里的腺  
体。但是该死的他还很喜欢，不由自主地将自己的臀部向后，再向后，好让他的手指可以进的更深一些。

梅洛尼轻吟着仰起头，赤裸的后背彻底露出来，两侧的肩带开始垂落，露出他坚实的胸肌。

“你这个骚货。”

加丘抽出手指，直接将梅洛尼按在自己的怀里，分开他的双腿。梅洛尼阴茎可耻地挺立着，他双腿大敞着对着前方。而加丘的阴茎就在梅洛尼的凹缝里徘徊，偏就不进入。他似乎很喜欢梅洛尼大腿根部和会阴稚嫩的触感，细嫩又温热的皮肤让他流连忘返，然后又重新捏住梅洛尼阴茎的根部，也不抚慰它，只让它可怜的发抖。加丘右手直接顺着敞开的拉链在他的胸  
口抚摸，然后又粗暴地抓着他的胸肌，捏扯他的乳头，揉搓成各种形状。

梅洛尼骂了好几声，他不得不自己抬起腰，努力将屁股对准加丘的阴茎。而加丘却还在揉搓着他的胸部和乳头，让他总是分神。

加丘根本不想放开手里的胸部，它紧致的肌肉充斥着他的指间，挺翘的乳首柔软地摩擦他的掌心。他也乐得见梅洛尼吃瘪地自己主动找位置，

“快点梅洛尼，你连这点工作都完不成还怎么当科学家。”

“……别放屁，有本事你来。”

加丘恶质地露出一个笑容，“好啊，我来。”

说完他用力挺腰，直接将自己的阴茎钉入了梅洛尼的小穴里。一种灭顶的快感贯穿了梅洛尼的全身，加丘发出一声舒爽的低吼。他的阴茎被肠道的软肉紧紧地包裹着，散发着不可思议  
的热度，它贪婪又潮湿，内壁绞动着吮吸着他的柱体。加丘根本给梅洛尼任何缓冲的时间，他捏住了梅洛尼的腰，快速地在他的屁股里抽送起来，每一次龟头都精准地顶在梅洛尼的腺  
体上。

梅洛尼被加丘的大力顶撞得七零八碎，前列腺不断地被碾压，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨冲进大脑。他脖子上的青筋开始跳动，不得不艰难地转过身，面对着加丘。他低下头，看见自己的贪  
吃的穴口正在吞食加丘深色的阴茎，而他的阴茎也精神抖擞地挺立着，根部被加丘掐得紧紧的。他单手攀附着加丘的脖子，闭上眼感受到加丘的囊袋在不断冲击他的会阴处，而自己的屁股正谄媚地讨好着对方，于是他只能用手在囊袋中间顺着柱体上下简单撸动。

“松手加丘！让我快活”

“不可能梅洛尼，你把我锁在门外的时候怎么没想到呢？”

加丘不满地抽打他的臀部，一把扯开梅洛尼自慰的手。

“你别他妈想射完拍拍屁股走人。”

然后他用力掐了一下梅洛尼的阴部，瞬间的疼痛，几乎让梅洛尼直不起腰，阴茎也在可怜地颤抖。然后加丘又开始重新安慰他的阴茎，于是它又迅速恢复精神。  
加丘干的越来越用力，交合处发出激荡的水声。他不断地摩擦梅洛尼肠道内的腺体，那凸出的位置就像一个开关，梅洛尼低着头，金色的发丝贴在他的脸颊上和脖子上，他不得不抬起  
头。加丘顺势咬住他的喉结，然后一把抓住梅洛尼金色的头发，把他的脸重新按下来。

梅洛尼知道他要干什么，他伸出舌头在加丘的唇缝上舔弄，鲜红得就像信子。加丘咬住他的舌尖，贴紧了嘴唇，在彼此的口腔里搅动，唾液顺着梅洛尼的嘴角流出，但他浑然不在意，  
只顾着和对方舌吻。

他妈的一个喜欢接吻的幼稚小屁孩。

梅洛尼的裙子被扯得乱七八糟，胸膛完全坦露在加丘的面前，裙摆彻底被掀起来，梅洛尼的屁股里不可思议里嵌着他粗壮的阴茎。

梅洛尼呻吟的越来越大声，他自己摆动着腰，妖娆的腰线上下起伏。他可以清晰看到两人衔接的地方，鲜红稚嫩的穴口吞吐着他的阴茎，胸口上挺立的乳头被他玩弄到充血，看起来漂  
亮极了。

“我要射了加丘，把你的手拿开！”

梅洛尼扯开自己的脸，灼热的气息扑在加丘的脸上，急促的叫嚷着，不安地扭动自己的胯骨。加丘不为所动，拇指紧紧地抵住梅洛尼阴茎的尿孔，将自己的阴茎顶得更深。

梅洛尼被他顶得哆嗦了一下，加丘的阴茎达到了一种前所未有的深度，他甚至怀疑加丘要把自己的囊袋也塞进他的屁股里。甬道里的肉剧烈的收缩，它们快活极了，而同时他身前的被  
紧紧扣住的尿孔开始张大，在射精的边缘徘徊，但是却被加丘的指腹残忍地堵住。身后的快感和身前难以释放让他陷入了一种难以形容的扭曲感，几欲令他发疯。

“加丘……加丘……快点让我射！”

梅洛尼还住加丘的肩膀，讨好地抱住他的头，他轻轻地舔着加丘的耳廓，灵活的舌直接钻进他的耳道。

“好爽……你的阴茎好大，好热。”

加丘紧紧卡着梅洛尼的阴茎。阴茎上的血管不断地跳动，似乎随时都可以喷薄出来。加丘快速地抽动着自己的阴茎，摩擦的速度让温度攀升得越来越快。然后他紧紧钉在了里面，低吼  
一声，将一大股浓精内射进了梅洛尼的体内。炽热的温度让梅洛尼的臀部不断地抖动，看起来像是在吞吃。直到这时他才松开手，梅洛尼惊叫着射了出来，白色的精液粘稠地沾染在他  
的裙子和腰腹上。

加丘低喘着，他没有立刻抽出自己的阴茎，梅洛尼的内壁还在间歇性地收缩，高温包裹着柱体和龟头，像还是在高潮的余韵中。

梅洛尼趴在加丘的身上，他艰难地向身后探入，摸着两个人连接的地方。精液顺着他的肠壁往下流，白色的液体被加丘的阴茎堵塞得严严实实，而那粗大的玩意儿似乎根本没有缩小的迹象。

“你又内射，顶的那么深都要操进子宫了，我要是怀孕可怎么办。我是很传统的意大利人，未婚生子我可接受不了。”

“闭嘴！我让你闭嘴！别发骚了！”

加丘粗暴地拔出自己的阴茎，看见精液顺着梅洛尼的小穴流了出来，红色和白色相间，看得人热血沸腾。因为过久的使用，他的穴口敞开着难以闭合，随着梅洛尼的粗喘翕动，而他的  
乳尖也随着他的胸膛上下起伏。

加丘伸出手指，戳弄着梅洛尼褶皱间的肉洞，精液和肠肉依旧烫人。他来回在肠道里浅浅抽插着手指，“你的屁眼比你上面的嘴可爱多了，这一定是你全身最可爱的地方了，梅洛尼。”

“也是我最贵的地方，二百九十万。”

梅洛尼拍开加丘的手，有些吃力地站起来但还不至于发抖，加丘的精液顺着大腿流了下来，感觉有些痒。

“我倒是觉得我的口活其实也不错。你说呢？这事你最清楚。”

加丘将沾满他自己精液的手指，抹在了梅洛尼的唇边，“别他妈废话，把下面给我舔干净。”

梅洛尼毫不介意，他扬起嘴角，伸出舌头舔走了唇边的白色精液，“啧，我还是讨厌这个味道。”

他重新蹲在加丘的身前，一点一点舔舐着加丘阴茎上残留的精液。柱体还没有彻底疲软，龟头仍在微微的挺立。梅洛尼用手拨弄着加丘的阴茎，像是在玩什么玩具。

“我最近在做怀孕的研究。”  
加丘不耐烦地看着他，“什么怀孕？娃娃脸吗？”

梅洛尼岔开腿，大摇大摆地坐在加丘的大腿上。他用手指将自己刚才射在腰腹的精液抹开，脸凑到加丘的面前，嘴唇贴在他棱角分明的下颚上，轻声说道，“是男人怀孕，你要不要试  
试？”


End file.
